Tu y yo la pareja perfecta 2·Temporada
by Portgas D. Lidia
Summary: Todos sabemos que paso en la primera temporada, Nami se fue pero que pasaria si ahora se vuelven a encontrar?, Y si Nami esta "diferente"?, Que pasara con la tripulacion de los Sombrero de Paja? Y sobretodo que pasara entre Luffy y Nami?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos siento el retraso en el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada pero aquí se los dejo actualizare cada viernes, espero que les guste.

_Capitulo 1:_

_**Pov. Luffy:**_

Dos años, dos terribles años es el tiempo que estamos buscando a Nami, a nuestra navegante, a MI navegante, a cada isla por la cual pasabamos nuestras cabezas subian de precio, pero la suya no, era como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa y del mundo, su precio seguia siendo el mismo. Nada en su cartel habia cambiado, algunas veces cogo la foto que nos hizo Robin y me pongo a pensar que habria pasado si ella no se hubiera hido, Todo segiria igual? Habria algo entre nosotros si no se hubiera ido? Todo eran preguntas, al igual que la cancion, pero ya no escribo de ella, ni tampoco hablo, apenas como o me divierto y todos los turnos de noche los ago yo, estoy todo el dia en la cabeza del leon esperando ver a una isla o un barco en el que pueda estar Nami, incluso una vez que no habia comido nada de comida, una alucinacion se me aparecio y era Nami que estaba volando y me decia que la siguiera, me cai al mar y Zoro y Sanji me sacaron luego me dieron comida y me dieron un sermon de lo de tirarse al mar. Hace unas horas Robin y Chooper dijeron que llegariamos a dos islas nuevas, siempre que decian que llegabamos a una isla yo empezaba a ponerme nervioso y a veces histerico. Llegamos las horas y empezamos a buscar en la isla algun tipo de cosa que nos dijera si Nami estaba por aqui, pero nada,oscurecio y fuimos al Sunny para descansar pero los chicos decidieron dormir fuera y yo tambien, era de noche y todos se habian dormido mientras Usopp les contaba historias suyas. Yo estaba mirando la luna, el recuerdo de las noches que pasamos juntos en vino a mi mente. Nunca podre olvidarla. Nunca podre dejar de pensar en ella. Y siempre la querre como la chica que cambio mi vida y mi corazon. Me dormi entre mis pensamientos.

_**Pov. Normal:**_

Era ya por la mañana y el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, los Sombrero de Paja aun no despertaban pero habia una personita que los miraba desde detras de un arbol.

Nami: De que me suenan estos chicos?

Nami habia cambiado bastante, devido a una tripulante de los piratas de Z la convirtio en una niña pequeña, se encontro con Ace el cual decidio cuidarla y ahora estaban en esa isla, Nami ademas de convertirse en pequeña habia perdido la memoria y solo recordaba pocas cosas.

_**Pov. Luffy:**_

Los rayos del sol me hicieron despertarme, habia tenido un sueño muy raro, todo a mi alrededor era oscuridad y habia una voz que me llamaba pero era de Nami la voz. Su voz melodiosas. Si cerraba los ojos la notaba enfrente mio como me acariciaba el pelo y se ponia mi sombrero pero cuando los abria estaba mi sombrero en el suelo y una brisa revolvia mi cabello.  
Cuando me he despertado he visto que los demas segian durmiendo, mire al mar y me parecio ver una cabellera naranja. Pero devia de ser mi inaginacion Nami no podia estar nadando, ella es un usuario se ahogaria. Me tubme en la arena y cerre los ojos y intente dormirme. Pero al rato oi agua golpear al suelo. Abri un ojo para saber que pasaba y me encontre a una niña pequeña saliendo del agua, con un flotador naranja a su cintura, un bañado naranja claro, piel palida y su cabello era naranja igual que el de Nami. Bueno esa niña de alli era una replica parecida en pequeño de Nami!. Me sente y me quede mirandola fijamente, era Nami estaba seguro pero como podia ser pequeña? Ella se seco con una toalla que habia colgada de una rama, pero no llegaba asi que alarge mi brazo y se la di. Ella me miro por unos momentos incredula.

Nami: Gracias.

Yo le sonrei ya que parecia algo asustada.

Luffy: De nada. Una cosa te llamas Nami?

Se lo pregunte, tenia que resolver mis dudas de si era ella o no.

Nami: Si, pasa algo?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos siento el retraso pero aquí tienen el capitulo nuevo que lo disfruten!

_Capitulo 2:_

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Nami: Gracias.

Yo le sonrei ya que parecia algo asustada.

Luffy: De nada. Una cosa te llamas Nami?

Se lo pregunte, tenia que resolver mis dudas de si era ella o no.

Nami: Si, pasa algo?

Empeze a sonreir como un tonto, la habia encontrado, por fin la habia encontrado, dos largos años pero por fin estaba junto a ella. Ella empezo a mirarme mas raro que antes y dio dos pasos para atras y se fue corriendo, yo me levante rapidamente y fui corriendo hacia ella, no se como lo hacia pero Nami corria mas rapido que yo.

Luffy: Oye Nami espera!

Nami: No. Deja de segirme!

Luffy: Pero si solo quiero hablar contigo!

Nami: No!

De repente salio del bosque un chico alto, de pelo negro, con un sombrero que me sonaba de algo pero ahora no se de que. Nami corrio hacia el y se escondio detras de el. El me miro y luego miro a Nami asustada. Se agacho a su altura y le dijo algo, luego se levanto y se acerco a mi. Yo estube desde que Nami se habia escondido detras de el parado viendolos. Cuando ese chico se acerco a mi supe quien era.

Luffy: A...

El me golpeo en toda la mejilla y hizo que mi cabeza girara. Desde cuando tenia tanta fuerza? Me quede unos segundo con la cabeza girada y luego lo mire fijamente. El tambien se me quedo mirando.

?: Luffy?

Luffy: Ace?

Los dos empezamos a sonreir y nos abrazamos.

Luffy: Nunca, nunca mas dejes que la marina te atrape, no sabes como lo pase.

Ace: Pues yo, estaba apunto de ir hacia la luz cuando desperte. Y todo gracias a Nami.

Ace se separo de mi y miro a Nami la cual estaba escondida en unos arbustos.

Ace: Nami ven.

Nami ovedecio y se acerco a nosotros pero a paso lento.

Ace: Nami este es Luffy era uno de tus antiguos amigos y eras de su tripulacion.

Nami empezo a mirarme raro ( otra vez )... Espera? Porque Ace le cuenta eso? Se supone que lo tendria que saber, no?

Luffy: Ella ya lo sabe que es nuestra tripulante.

Ace: Eso es una cosa que tenemos que aclarar. Llama a tus tripulantes y ir al otro lado de la isla alli esta mi barco os contare todo alli.

Luffy: Esta bien.

Ace subio a Nami a sus hombros y se despidieron, Nami no dejo de mirarme hasta que desaparecieron por el bosque. Me gire y corri rapidamente hasta donde estaban todos para ir al otro lado de la isla y que Ace me cuente lo que le ha pasado a Nami. 


	3. Chapter 3

ANTERIORMENTE:

Nami: Gracias.

Yo le sonrei ya que parecia algo asustada.

Luffy: De nada. Una cosa te llamas Nami?

Se lo pregunte, tenia que resolver mis dudas de si era ella o no.

Nami: Si, pasa algo?

Empeze a sonreir como un tonto, la habia encontrado, por fin la habia encontrado, dos largos años pero por fin estaba junto a ella. Ella empezo a mirarme mas raro que antes y dio dos pasos para atras y se fue corriendo, yo me levante rapidamente y fui corriendo hacia ella, no se como lo hacia pero Nami corria mas rapido que yo.

Luffy: Oye Nami espera!

Nami: No. Deja de segirme!

Luffy: Pero si solo quiero hablar contigo!

Nami: No!

De repente salio del bosque un chico alto, de pelo negro, con un sombrero que me sonaba de algo pero ahora no se de que. Nami corrio hacia el y se escondio detras de el. El me miro y luego miro a Nami asustada. Se agacho a su altura y le dijo algo, luego se levanto y se acerco a mi. Yo estube desde que Nami se habia escondido detras de el parado viendolos. Cuando ese chico se acerco a mi supe quien era.

Luffy: A...

El me golpeo en toda la mejilla y hizo que mi cabeza girara. Desde cuando tenia tanta fuerza? Me quede unos segundo con la cabeza girada y luego lo mire fijamente. El tambien se me quedo mirando.

?: Luffy?

Luffy: Ace?

Los dos empezamos a sonreir y nos abrazamos.

Luffy: Nunca, nunca mas dejes que la marina te atrape, no sabes como lo pase.

Ace: Pues yo, estaba apunto de ir hacia la luz cuando desperte. Y todo gracias a Nami.

Ace se separo de mi y miro a Nami la cual estaba escondida en unos arbustos.

Ace: Nami ven.

Nami obedecio y se acerco a nosotros pero a paso lento.

Ace: Nami este es Luffy era uno de tus antiguos amigos y eras de su tripulacion.

Nami empezo a mirarme raro ( otra vez )... Espera? Porque Ace le cuenta eso? Se supone que lo tendria que saber, no?

Luffy: Ella ya lo sabe que es nuestra tripulante.

Ace: Eso es una cosa que tenemos que aclarar. Llama a tus tripulantes y ir al otro lado de la isla alli esta mi barco os contare todo alli.

Luffy: Esta bien.

Ace subio a Nami a sus hombros y se despidieron, Nami no dejo de mirarme hasta que desaparecieron por el bosque. Me gire y corri rapidamente hasta donde estaban todos para ir al otro lado de la isla y que Ace me cuente lo que le ha pasado a Nami. Cuando llege a donde habiamos dormido encontre a todos durmiendo, no se enteraron de que me habia ido.

Luffy: OI! Despertad tenemos que irnos!

Todos se levantaron de golpe y vi a Ussop y a Chooper saltar y abrazarse.

Ussop: Nos atacan los marines?

Yo nege con la cabeza.

Chooper: Nos atacan zombies?

Volvi a negar con la cabeza.

Ussop y Chooper: Nos atacan marines-zombies?

Y volvi a negar con la cabeza.

Ussop y Chooper: Entonces que pasa?

Luffy: Tenemos que ir al otro lado de la isla?

Robin: Y eso porque capitan?

Luffy: Porque he visto a Nami y a Ace pero...

Sanji: HAS VISTO A MI NAMICILLA?!

Luffy: Eh si pero te recuerdo que no es tuya.

Empeze a poner morritos y el me miro mal.

Sanji: TODO EL MUNDO EN MARCHA A BUSCAR A NAMICILLA!

Luffy: Hey aqui el que da las ordenes soy yo.

Sanji: Y el que cocina soy yo asi que a callar.

Luffy: VAMOS CHICOS!

Todos: Sii!


	4. Nota: Estoy de vuelta :)

Hey!... se que muchos en este momento quieren matarme pero prometer que subiría capítulos en navidades... y estamos a Mayo... ¡PODEIS MATARME!

Me voy a explicar lo mas sencillamente que pueda:

La verdad es que en navidades tuve una perdida familiar a la que estaba muy unida, caí en depresión y la las dos semanas me ingresaron en el hospital, no me dejaban usar ni móvil, ordenador, Tablet, ect. Estaba completamente aislada del mundo de internet, me comunicaba con mis amigas por mis padres que las llamaban para decirles como me encontraba, cuando salí al mes o así no os voy a mentir no me acordaba de Fanfiction y mucho menos de que tenia que seguir con la historia. Mi depresión cuando salí del hospital no estaba del todo curada digamos pero podía ir a el instituto con normalidad, mi enfermera que me curaba en el hospital me dijo que la depresión podía irse mas rápidamente si practicaba algún deporte o me centrara en alguna cosa, decidí probar con el deporte y con mi hermano empezamos a ir en skate, un día que mi hermano no podía ir a patinar fui yo y bajando por una cuesta con bastante pendiente me caí, pero no fue una sola caída sino que baje literalmente la cuesta haciendo la croqueta y rodando por el suelo cuando deje de rodar no podía moverme, enserio era como que ves todo perfectamente pero nada de tu cuerpo te responde, no podía mover ni un solo dedo, gracias a un grupo de chicas que pasaba por allí llamaron a un ambulancia y vinieron a por mi. Les estoy a esas chicas siempre agradecidas, por donde estaba patinando apenas pasa gente y menos coches, si ellas no me hubieran encontrado de seguro que nadie lo habría hecho y menos mi hermano que siempre salgo con el a patinar pero ni el mismo conocía ese sitio. cuando llegue al hospital en la ambulancia me desmaye por deshidratación ya que estuve 3 horas sin beber agua y además al sol, cuando desperté me alegre un montón de que pudiera moverme, menos que me rompí un brazo y llevaba la pierna escayolada. Hace apenas un mes me quitaron la escayola de la pierna y hace dos meses la del brazo. Esto que estoy diciendo me a marcado de una manera que nadie puede ver, e sentido por mi misma cosas que nunca habría querido sentir, se perfectamente que muchos os gusta esta historia y dejando de lado todo lo que me ha pasado quiero daros mil gracias por aguantar tanto sin un capitulo nuevo, enserio, ahora os daba besos en la frente a todos, y quiero darles las gracias a unas personas que siguen apoyándome aunque ellas no creo lo sepan, esas personas son:

-Hannahzepeda: .net./u/5970655/

-hanasho: u/3629150/

-Airam Dragneel: u/6012792/

-Alex (Guest)

-Criistal: u/5781561/

-Guest

-luna (Guest)

No se muy bien lo que es Guest y si sale porque las personas no tienen cuenta pero las tres personas que no puse su perfil son las que me dejaron preciosos comentarios en el Capitulo tres hace poco y de no se por ellas no me acordaría mas de esto. Y ahora lo que muchos lleváis esperando: Como he estado un montón de meses sin subir, creo que ¿cinco?, . . . . . .BABY!.Y por si alguien no sabe que semana es: son los días: 18,19,20,21,22,23 y 24.

Esta vez os lo juro que lo subo, ya no es una promesa es un juramento, y lo juro como fan de One Piece que si no subo los capítulos dejo de ver la serie y me tatuare en la frente lo que hice y aunque mi frente sea pequeña me la agrandare o algo para que quepa.

Y lo que voy a decir que quede entre tu y yo, lo acabo de apuntar en todos los calendarios que tengo por casa para acordarme y en este momento me la sudan los exámenes, deberes y demás esta vez eres tu primero ante todo.

Besos para todos :*


	5. Chapter 4

_**ANTERIORMENTE:**_

Luffy: Porque he visto a Nami y a Ace pero...

Sanji:HAS VISTO A MI NAMICILLA?!

Luffy: Eh si pero te recuerdo que no es tuyo.

Empeze a poner morritos y el me miro mal.

Sanji: TODO EL MUNDO EN MARCHA A BUSCAR A MI NAMICILLA!

Luffy: Hey aqui el que da las ordenes soy yo.

Sanji: Y el que cocina soy yo asi que a callar.

Luffy: VAMOS CHICOS!

Todos: Sii!

Los chicos se pusieron a recoger todo y yo me quede mirandolos como si fuera la cosa mas entretenida del mundo, empeze a mover mi pie con nervios, queria volver a ver a Nami y que Ace me cuente que le a pasado y porque esta tan... pequeña. Bueno antes no os conte nada de como estaba la tripulacion y cuanto hemos cambiado en estos dos años, empezare por Chooper no a cambiado mucho en su aspecto fisico pero a desarrollado muchas mas formulas para medicinas y a entrenado muy duro con Ussop. Ussop a cambiado bastante en su aspecto fisico y tambien a inventado un monton de bolas chulisimas que la mayoria ni me a dejado curiosear. Sanji se ha dejado algo de pelilla y incluso ahora cocina mucho mejor, Zoro se ha pasado los dos años entrenando en la nueva habitacion que tiene en el barco para el solo y tiene una cicatriz en el ojo pero nunca nos quiere contar porque le paso eso de la cicatriz ara casi un año estabamos en una isla y nos separamos Zoro fue por su lado (se perdio)y nosotros nos dividimos en dos grupos para buscarle y cuando lo encontramos llevaba el ojo tapado con su pañuelo y Chooper se lo curo lo malo esque ya no puede abrir el ojo, Robin a cambiado mucho en aspecto fisico como mental es mucho mas lista y si sigue saliendo con Zoro, Franky ha estado mejorandose a el mismo y tambien a Sunny, Brook a dejado el violin por la guitarra de rock y se a ganado a muchos fans en este tiempo incluso a consegido que varias chicas le enseñaran las bragas y por ultimo yo me veo muy cambiado en aspecto fisico pero sinceramente sigo teniendo la mentalidad de siempre, gracias a varios enemigos con los que he luchado he consegido desarrollar el haki y un viejo me ayudo a perfeccionarlo. Nos hemos enfrentado a un monton de peligros y en ningun momento he dejado de pensar en Nami y en encontrarla, sabia perfectamente que se sabe cuidar sola pero no pude alejar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza desde que nos conocimos en la isla Cocoyashi llevo cuidandola y protegiendola incluso le di de mi carne, MI CARNE. Se que suena increible pero ella era una excepcion para todo lo que yo queria. Acabaron de recoger mientras yo terminaba de salir de mis pensamientos, subieron todo al barco y nos pusimos a andar hacia el otro lado de la isla, pero no habia faltado la pregunta de Zoro: ¿Seguro que es por aqui?. Y aqui esta la causa por la que Zoro se pierde tan rapido. Caminamos como dos horas o asi y al fin vimos a lo lejos de la playa una choza de piedra. Empece a correr hacia alli y oia detras de mi a los chicos correr. Al fin conseguiriamos regresar con nuestra navegante.


	6. Chapter 5

_**ANTERIORMENTE:**_

Pero no habia faltado la pregunta de Zoro: ¿Seguro que es por aqui?. Y aqui esta la causa por la que Zoro se pierde tan rapido. Caminamos como dos horas o asi y al fin vimos a lo lejos de la playa una choza de piedra. Empece a correr hacia alli y oia detras de mi a los chicos correr. Al fin conseguiriamos regresar con nuestra navegante. Llegamos delante de la casa y iba a tocar la puerta de madera como para decirles que ya estabamos alli, (aunque a lo mejor por todo el alboroto que hemos hecho ya se han dado cuenta) pero tres voces gritando me impidieron llamar y preste atencion.

?: No se la pueden llevar, el hechizo sige en ella es como si se llevaran a una niña a navegar.

Nami: No soy una niña, ya soy mayor.

?: Shh a callar Nami esta es una comversacion entre grandes.

Nami: Pero yo soy grande.

Ace: Luffy es de confiar ya lo conoces y no creo que la pongan ante ningun peligro.

?: Conozco a Luffy pero el busca los problemas aunque no quiera y no quiero que le pase nada a la enana.

Nami: Eooo me escuchais yo tambien quiero formar parte de la conversacion y no soy enana!

?: Ademas no sabemos mucho de los demas y ¿si conspira uno de ellos contra toda la tripulacion? Entonces Nami estaria en peligro.

Ace: Yo los conozco y se que son de fiar.

Nami: ¡Estais usando la ley del hielo conmigo! Cabrones.

Ace y ?: ¡Esa boca enana! ¡Al sitio de castigo!

Decidi tocar la puerta, di dos toques y se asomo Ace por un agujero de la puerta. Al vernos abrio la puerta y nos invito a pasar. La casa no era, raro era normal. A un lado estaba Nami sentada mirando la pared. Y habia un chico sentado frente a una mesa, vestia con una capa y traje azul marion, era rubio y en su cabeza estaba un particular sombrero que me parecia muy familiar, demasiado familiar... espera un momento... no... es imposible que sea el... el estaba muerto, no?... o Dios mio... es el...


	7. Chapter 6

_**ANTERIORMENTE:**_

La casa no era, raro era normal. A un lado estaba Nami sentada mirando la pared. Y habia un chico sentado frente a una mesa, vestia con una capa y traje azul marion, era rubio y en su cabeza estaba un particular sombrero que me parecia muy familiar, demasiado familiar... espera un momento... no... es imposible que sea el... el estaba muerto, no?... o Dios mio... es el... es Sabo.

Luffy: Sa-sabo?

El levanto la cabeza y en ese momento le mire... si que era Sabo.

Sabo: Cuanto tiempo hermanito.

Chooper, Ussop, Fraky y Brook: ¿Hermanito? Esperad... ¡¿ ACE ESTA VIVO?! NO IMPOSIBLE, YA NOS HEMOS MUERTO TODOS SIN ENTERARNOS Y POR ESO LO VEMOS!

POV. LECTOR:

Nami giro la cabeza y su cuerpo y miro a todos los que estaban alli, Robin y Zoro estaban a un lado de la sala ambos tambien estaba sorprendidos por ver a Ace, Luffy se habia quedado mirando a Sabo y este solo sonreia, Sanji se quedo mirandola y eso la incomodaba, Ace se habia movido a mi lado, Brook, Franky, Ussop y Chooper balbuceaban pequeñas palabras que no se entendian y no se movian del sitio. Nami solto una pequeña risa haciendo que todas las miradas se concentraran en ella, ella al ver toda la atencion que habia provocado se sonrojo e intento esconderse detras de Ace.

Robin: ¿Navegante?

Nami miro a Robin y luego paso una mirada por todos los de la sala.

Nami: ¿Me lo dices a mi?

Todo se quedo en silencio lo que puso nerviosa a Nami.

Ace: Chooper porque no vas a jugar con Nami fuera he de hablar con los demas.

Chooper: Si, vamos Nami.

Nami: Esta bien pequeño reno.

Chooper: No soy pequeño.

Nami empezo a reir y salio de la casa seguida dd Chooper que gritaba que no era pequeño.

Sanji: Por-Porque Namicilla es pe-pequeña.

Ace suspiro y dirigio una mirada a Sabo, este solo asitio y se sento en la pequeña silla donde hacia un rato Nami estaba sentada. Miro a todos los Nakamas de Luffy que lo miraban impaciente menos Luffy que estaba entre llorando un mar de lagrimas al ver a Sabo y intentando concentrarse en la conversacion.

Ace: Nami esta asi porque...


	8. Chapter 7

_**ANTERIORMENTE:**_

Ace suspiro y dirigio una mirada a Sabo, este solo asitio y se sento en la pequeña silla donde hacia un rato Nami estaba sentada. Miro a todos los Nakamas de Luffy que lo miraban impaciente menos Luffy que estaba entre llorando un mar de lagrimas al ver a Sabo y intentando concentrarse en la conversacion.

Ace: Nami esta asi porque... la verdad yo tampoco lo se.

Todos se quedaron con la boca desencajada tocando al suelo.

Todos: ¿¡COMO QUE NO LO SOBAS!?

Ace: Cuando Sabo y yo estabamos pescando encontramos a Nami asi pequeña en una pequeña barca. Y cuando desperto ni a mi me conocio, me tenia miedo pero conseguimos que se adecuara a nosotros y creo que vuelve a ser como antes.

Robin: ¿Quieres decir que tiene amnesia?

Sabo: Yo no lo diria asi, si solo tubiera amnesia no tendria porque ser pequeña.

Ussop: ¿Entonces es algo asi como si le hubieran quitado parte de lo que ya a vivido?

Sabo: Podria decirse que si. El problema es que no sabemos como curarlo y quien se lo hizo, si al menos supieramos quien lo hizo podrianos averiguar la forma de traer de vuelta su memoria.

Zoro: Decis que llego a la isla en una pequeña barca. ¿Habia algo mas aparte de ella? ¿Una pista o algo?

Ace: Encontramos solo restos de comida nada mas... pero ahora que lo pienso, Sabo, ¿recuerdas la bandera pirata que tenia la barca?

Sabo: Si, nos extraño mucho que una barca tan pequeña tubiese una bandera.

Brook: ¿Recordais como era la bandera?

Sabo: Si era algo asi.

Sabo cogio un folio y un lapiz y dibujo el simbolo de la bandera. Los demas al ver ese simbolo se quedaron de piedra.

Sanji: Luffy... ese simbolo es el de...

Nami: AH!


	9. Chapter 8

_**ANTERIORMENTE:**_

Ace: Encontramos solo restos de comida nada mas... pero ahora que lo pienso, Sabo, ¿recuerdas la bandera pirata que tenia la barca?

Sabo: Si, nos extraño mucho que una barca tan pequeña tubiese una bandera.

Brook: ¿Recordais como era la bandera?

Sabo: Si era algo así.

Sabo cogió un folio y un lápiz y dibujo el símbolo de la bandera. Los demás al ver ese símbolo se quedaron de piedra.

Sanji: Luffy... ese símbolo es el de...

Nami: AH!

Luffy fue el primero en salir de la casa, apretaba tanto las manos que los nudillos los tenia blancos. Al salir Luffy se encontró a Chooper a unos metros de Nami tirado al suelo con alguna que otra herida y mientras Nami estaba sostenida por EL que la cogía de la garganta elevándola del suelo.

Luffy: Suéltala... Arlong.

Arlong: O sino, que

Luffy iba a acercarse pero Nami lo detuvo.

Nami: No avances sino destruirá mi isla. Arlong te prometo que conseguiré todo el dinero solo dame algo mas de tiempo...

Todo se quedo en silencio, los Nakamas ya habían salido junto con Sabo y Ace. Robin al ver a Chooper en el suelo fue hasta es para ver como se encontraba. El silencio se rompió por una enorme carcajada de Arlong.

Arlong: Ya no necesito el dinero, estúpida, ya hace mucho tiempo que destruí tu estúpida isla, junto a Bellemer y tu hermana. ¿Ya no lo recuerdas? Oh claro que no puedes recordarlo yo te quite esa etapa de tu vida, la etapa en la que te hacías fuerte y sabias quien de verdad eras, me pregunto que pasara si nunca recuperas esa etapa. *risa malvada*

Luffy: Déjala ahora.

Arlong: Como quieras.

Arlong lanzo a Nami hacia unas palmeras a tal velocidad que si Luffy no la hubiera cogido a tiempo todos sus huesos se habrían roto. Cuando Luffy se dirigió hacia Arlong este ya había desaparecido en el mar dejando una senda de burbujas que iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Echo un vistazo a Nami para saber si estaba bien y se la encontró desmayada. La cargo en brazos y la llevo dentro de la casa seguida de todos.


	10. Chapter 9

_**ANTERIORMENTE:**_

Arlong lanzo a Nami hacia unas palmeras a tal velocidad que si Luffy no la hubiera cogido a tiempo todos sus huesos se habrían roto. Cuando Luffy se dirigió hacia Arlong este ya había desaparecido en el mar dejando una senda de burbujas que iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Echo un vistazo a Nami para saber si estaba bien y se la encontró desmayada. La cargo en brazos y la llevo dentro de la casa seguida de todos.

**UNA HORA DESPUES:**

Sabo: Nami se recuperara solo a sido un desmayo y Chooper a pesar de las heridas también se recuperara.

Ussop: Menos mal.

Sabo: Por cierto, ese tal Arlong es el del barco de Nami?

Los allí presentes solo asintieron.

Sanji: Pero no entiendo como Arlong puede seguir vivo.

Robin: Bueno como dicen, la mala hierva nunca muere.

Brook: Entonces yo... soy mala hierva? Pero si soy solo huesos... YO-HOHOOO!

**UNAS HORAS DESPUES:**

Ya estaba anocheciendo, los últimos rayos de sol brillaban sobre el mar y la arena. Zoro y Robin contemplaban el anochecer como todas las noches desde la habitación de entrenamiento de Zoro. Ussop, Franky y Brook perfeccionaban algunas armas del Sunny Go y Sanji preparaba la cena, Luffy seguía en casa de Sabo y Ace esperando a que despertaran Chooper y Nami. Sabo y Ace habían subido a el barco de los Sombrero de Paja para tomar uno de los deliciosos cafés de Sanji.

**Pov. Luffy:**

Nami aun no despertaba y Chooper tampoco. Estaba empezando a aburrirme, Ace dice que como no saben como hacer que Nami vuelva a ser como antes tendrá que quedarse así, el único problema es que no se acuerda de nosotros. Duele sabéis, la persona a la que quieres no te recuerda aunque sea porque le han quitado memoria pero duele. Mucho.


	11. Chapter 10

_**ANTERIORMENTE:**_

Nami aun no despertaba y Chooper tampoco. Estaba empezando a aburrirme, Ace dice que como no saben como hacer que Nami vuelva a ser como antes tendra que quedarse asi, el unico problema es que no se acuerda de nosotros. Duele sabeis, la persona a la que quieres no te recuerda aunque sea porque le han quitado memoria pero duele. Mucho.

Un pequeño ruido me quito de mis pensamientos mire hacia donde provenia el sonido y vi a Nami levantarse poco a poco de la cama, rapidamente me levante y la ayude a acomodarse.

Luffy: ¿Te encuentras bien? Nos diste un susto a todos.

Nami solo se limito a asentir y susurro.

Nami: ¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho?

La mire y baje mi vista haciendo que mi sombrero tapara mis ojos.

Luffy: Si...

Nami: ¿Mi madre y mi hermana estan muertas?

Asenti debilmente se que no es facil asumir una perdida y mas si eres pequeña como ahora es Nami.

Nami: ¿Que paso con mi padre?

Luffy: Nunca nos dijiste quien es tu padre.

Nami: Es un hombre alto, siempre que venia a verme llevaba ese sombrero parecido al tuyo y siempre sonreia, recuerdo que llevaba una chaqueta que usan los piratas negra y dorada pero luego mama dijo que lo habian matado por hacer cosas malas pero no le crei y sigo sin creerlo. Se que mi padre esta en algun lugar.

Luffy: ¿Dices que tenia un sombrero como el mio?

Nami: Tiene, yo no creo que lo hubieran matado el era demasiado listo para que lo atraparan.

Luffy: Segun Shanks este sombreso solo lo hemos llevado Shanks, yo y...

Entonces me quede de piedra, no podia ser...

Nami: ¿Oye te pasa algo? Estas muy palido de repente

Luffy: Na-Nami ¿sabes el nombre de tu padre?

Nami: Mama siempre me decia que era un hombre muy famoso y que muchos le perseguian y otros querian seguir sus pasos y su nombre era algo raro algo como Pong T. Ronger o algo asi.

Luffy: Gold D. Roger...

Hola hola, o si a que no os lo esperabais, ya yo tampoco la verdad se me acaba de ocurrir la idea hace dos minutos, bueno que os parece ya ha acabado el maraton por estar de vuelta, he decidido un dia y sera los lunes, lo siento pero es el unico dia libre. Y esta vez espero no para hasta haberla acabado y por si a alguien le interesa aun queda para que termine.


	12. Chapter 11

_**ANTERIORMENTE:**_

Entonces me quede de piedra, no podia ser...

Nami: ¿Oye te pasa algo? Estas muy palido de repente

Luffy: Na-Nami ¿sabes el nombre de tu padre?

Nami: Mama siempre me decia que era un hombre muy famoso y que muchos le perseguian y otros querian seguir sus pasos y su nombre era algo raro algo como Pong T. Ronger o algo asi.

Luffy: Gold D. Roger...

Un enorme estruendo de fuero ma saco de la sorpresa, dirigi una mirada a Nami.

Luffy: Voy a ver que pasa, tu qiedate aqui, ¿entendido?

Ella se limito a asentir y yosali de la casita, di la vuelta para encontrar un barco y toda la tripulacion junto a Ace y Sabo enfrente de el. Corri hasta que pude oir su conversacion.

?: Solo quiero pelearme con el no con vosotros inutiles.

Zoro: Baja aqui y arreglamos eso de inutiles.

Zoro desenvaino sus tres espadas. Yo me acerque y le hice una seña con la cabeza para que guardara las espadas. El enojado las envaino poco a poco. Dirigi una mirada al barco y encima de la barandilla estaba una mujer de cabello azul y con un traje azul oscuro.

Luffy: ¿Quien eres y que quieres?

?: Me llamo Hilor y he venido a luchar contra Luffy.

Luffy: ¿Y porque tendria que luchar contigo si se puede saber?

Hilor: Creo que poseo algo que te interesa.

Ella saco de una pequeña bolsita que llevaba atada en el cinturon y la movio dejando ver una sustancia liquida rosa chicle.

Luffy: ¿Que es eso?

Hilor: El antidoto para tu pequeña navegante pero solo lo podras conseguir si me vences.

Luffy: Entonces a que esperas a bajar?

Hilor salto y callo perfectamente en el suelo, de un momento a otro vino corriendo hacia mi con su mano alzada con intenciones de tocarme, gracias al haki consegui esquivala a tiempo, intente derotarla con mi haki pero no funciono asi que no me quedaba otra que cuerpo a cuerpo aunque sea una mujer. Intente darle pero esquivaba mis ataques muy rapido y yo esquivaba los suyos. Yo iba retrocediendo cuando por una estupida piedra cai. Hilor salto encima mio pero alguien se interpuso entre ella y yo... Nami..

Hola hola otra vez vale voy a decir una pequeñas cositas vale con respecto a los capitulos que son pequeños no os preocupeis que apartir de ahora seran mas grandes y hubo una o dos personas que me dejo un comentario diciendo que no subiera solo lunes sino todos los dias... no puedo la verdad mirad tres dias de la semana tengo repasos y no puedo y los otros dos que me quedan aprobecho para estudiar ademas que paso casi 7 horas en mi instituto y pues no se puede sacar el movil ni nada y hay veces que por la tarde ni siquiera puedo salir por todo lo que he de estudiar ademas conprended que estoy en los examenes finales y pues si suspendo alguna asignatura pues me matan y eso es todo deja vuestra opinion del capitulo en los comentarios. Y una cosita mas el nuevo personaje que sale es la chica de la pelicula Z pero no me acordaba del nombre asi que le puse Hilor.


	13. Chapter 12

_**ANTERIORMENTE:**_

Luffy: Entonces a que esperas a bajar?

Hilor salto y callo perfectamente en el suelo, de un momento a otro vino corriendo hacia mi con su mano alzada con intenciones de tocarme, gracias al haki conseguí esquívala a tiempo, intente derrotarla con mi haki pero no funciono así que no me quedaba otra que cuerpo a cuerpo aunque sea una mujer. Intente darle pero esquivaba mis ataques muy rápido y yo esquivaba los suyos. Yo iba retrocediendo cuando por una estúpida piedra caí. Hilor salto encima mio pero alguien se interpuso entre ella y yo... Nami...

Entonces fue cuando por primera vez mi cerebro actuó. Si Nami ya era pequeña y la mujer esta tiene el poder de quitar etapas de la vida y le vuelve a dar... Nami... desparecerá... no pienso permitir eso. Nami estaba estirada delante mio así que la rodee con mi cuerpo sin que la mano de Hilor no alcanza a Nami sino a mi. Note como su mano se ponía en mi cabeza y entonces sentí mis huesos y todo mi cuerpo hacerse pequeño poco a poco.

**Pov. Lector:**

Luffy se había convertido en pequeño y la ropa en ese momento le quedaba enorme. Miro a Hilor con una mirada divertida y enrollo sus brazos en sus piernas lo que hizo que Hilor se tambaleara y callera al suelo. Por accidente se toco a si misma con la mano y se convirtió ella también en una niña pequeña, ella empezó a llorar, mientras Luffy se reía y Nami miraba confundida todo.

Tripulación de Hilor: Capitana! Vamos a por ti!

Tres de los tripulantes salieron del barco y bajaron a por su capitana, pero Ace se puso en medio.

Ace: Primero el antídoto.

Los tripulantes enemigos se miraron entre ellos y uno corrió hacia el barco, bajo a los pocos minutos junto con dos botellas de color azul cielo con brillantes. Se los dio a Ace con miedo y cuando este los cogió se aparto, los tripulantes de Hilor la cogieron y se la llevaron al barco para salir lo mas rápido de allí posible. Luffy seguía riéndose en el suelo mientras que Nami lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Loa otros tripulantes miraban impresionados a su capitán pequeño.

Ussop: Lu-Luffy?

Luffy miro a Ussop y de repente dejo de reírse y frunció el ceño al igual que Nami.

Luffy: Oi quienes sois vosotros? Y que hago aqui? Se supone que tendría que estar planeando con Ace y Sabo nuestra huida para convertirnos en grandes piratas. Mmm...

Luffy se quedo mirando a Ace y Sabo durante unos minutos, luego se levanto rápidamente del suelo y señalo a Sabo y Ace con el dedo.

Luffy: ¡¿POR QUE SOIS TAN ALTOS?! ¡¿ESPERAD HABÉIS CRECIDO SIN MI!? NOOOOO


	14. Chapter 13

_**ANTERIORMENTE:**_

Luffy: Oi quienes sois vosotros? Y que hago aqui? Se supone que tendría que estar planeando con Ace y Sabo nuestra huida para convertirnos en grandes piratas. Mmm...

Luffy se quedo mirando a Ace y Sabo durante unos minutos, luego se levanto rápidamente del suelo y señalo a Sabo y Ace con el dedo.

Luffy: ¡¿POR QUE SOIS TAN ALTOS?! ¡¿ESPERAD HABÉIS CRECIDO SIN MI!? NOOOOO

Sabo: Luffy tranquilízate, Nami llévalo a casa y dale algo de carne pero solo un poco no queremos que se nos la acabe.

Nami asintió y se fue tirando de la mano de Luffy llevandolo a arrastras hasta dentro de la casa. Una vez que los dos se fueron Sabo dirigió una mirada a todos los demás nakamas.

Franky: ¿Que vamos ha hacer con Luffy si ahora es pequeño? No podemos zarpar aun.

Ace: Podéis quedaros aquí el tiempo en el que haga efecto el antídoto y si necesitáis algo solo pedirlo.

Zoro: ¿Teneis algo de sake?

Robim: Zoro compórtate somos invitados ahora.

Zoro dirigió una mirada a Robin y luego volvió la vista hacia Ace.

Zoro: ¿Por favor?

Ace: Claro, vamos.

Franky: Mmm... Ussop ¿podrias ayudarme con algunas reparaciones para el Sunny quiero probar haber si podemos añadirle alguna nueva arma?

Ussop y Chooper: ¿N-nueva ar-arma?

De los ojos de Chooper y Ussop salían pequeñas estrellas mientras tenían las manos enlazadas entre ellos. Se pusieron a dar saltos detrás de Franky mientras se dirigían al barco.

Sanji: Robin-chan ¿desearias tu bella dama probar uno de mis nuevos postres?

Robin: Por supuesto Sanii.

Brook: Oi Sanji ¿que podrías prepararme a mi uno de esos cafés del otro dia?

Sanji paso de Brook y acompaño a Robim hacia el barco mientras se ganaba una mirada llena de odio de parte de Zoro.

Brook: Bueno pues ya me lo haré yo.

Sabo, Ace y Zoro fueron hacia la caseta hasta que oyeron gritar a Nami.

Nami: NOOO LUFFY NO TE COMAS TODA LA CARNEEE!

**UNOS MINUTOS ANTES EN LA CASITA DE ACE, NAMI Y SABO:**

Nami: ¿Donde estará la carne del otro dia?

Luffy estaba sentado en una silla mientras inspeccionaba toda la casa mientras Nami buscaba entre los cajones de encima de la encimera. Pero no encontraba la carne. Hasta que abrió uno de los cajones mas altos y encontró en un plato seis filetes cocinados. Intento alcanzarlos pero era demasiado bajita, hasta que sintió un brazo en si cintura y sus pies se separaban de la silla en la que estaba para empezar a "volar" seguir y vio a Luffy sonriendo.

Luffy: No te conozco pero eres muy bonita, ¿lo sabias?


	15. Chapter 14

_**ANTERIORMENTE:**_

**UNOS MINUTOS ANTES EN LA CASITA DE ACE, NAMI Y SABO:**

Nami: ¿Donde estará la carne del otro dia?

Luffy estaba sentado en una silla mientras inspeccionaba toda la casa mientras Nami buscaba entre los cajones de encima de la encimera. Pero no encontraba la carne. Hasta que abrió uno de los cajones mas altos y encontró en un plato seis filetes cocinados. Intento alcanzarlos pero era demasiado bajita, hasta que sintió un brazo en si cintura y sus pies se separaban de la silla en la que estaba para empezar a "volar" seguir y vio a Luffy sonriendo.

Luffy: No te conozco pero eres muy bonita, ¿lo sabias?

La cara de Nami enrojeció enseguida y giro de repente a coger la carne.

Nami: Gr-gracias.

Cuando por fin cogió la carne Luffy la bajo despacio hasta el suelo. Nami dejo el plato en una pequeña mesa donde estaba Luffy sentado y se sentó enfrente de el, Luffy cogió un de los trozos de carne y empezó a comérselo con desesperación. Nami se sorprendió de tan rápido que podía comer. Luffy paro de comer y miro a Nami, le tendio un trozo de carne y le sonrió.

Luffy: ¿Quieres un poco de carne?

Nami asintió y iba a coger un trozo de carne del plato pero Luffy le quito la mano. Nami le miro con el ceño fruncido y Luffy simplemente le sonrió, cogió el un trozo de carne y se lo puso enfrente para que Nami comiera como si se dieran entre dos la comida. Nami empezó a comerlo y ella también le dio de comer a Luffy. Luffy cuando acabo de comerse el trozo que Nami le había dado le sonrió y incluso se sonrojaron un poco sus mejillas pero el cogio el plato del que aun quedaban dos trozos de carne y empezó a correr hacia la puerta. Nami al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba empezó a ir tras de Luffy chillando le que no se comiera toda la carne. Despues de que estuvieran así un rato entraron por la puerta Ace y Sabo y vieron a Luffy con el ultimo trozo de carne en la boca a medio comer. El rápidamente se acabo de comer el trozo de carne y dejo el plato en la mesa y les sonrió a Sabo y a Ace como si nada hubiera pasado. Sabo se acercó a Luffy y se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura.

Sabo: ¿Luffy?

Luffy: ¿Si?

Sabo: ¿Te has comido toda la carne?

Luffy: No, Nami me ha ayudado a acabarla.

Ace y Sabo miraron a Nami con cara de buscar explicaciones sobre lo que había dicho Luffy.

Nami: El me a dado un trozo de carne.

Ace suspiro y señalo la puerta.

Ace: Sabo y yo iremos a cazar algo, vosotros ir a jugar a la arena, ¿entendido?

Nami y Luffy asintieron y corrieron a la playa. Mientras que Sabo y Ace suspiraban y iba hacia dentro del bosque ha buscar algo para comer.

Nami y Luffy empezaron a jugar con el agua pero Luffy no podía pasar mucho tiempo en el agua entonces se pusieron ha hablar en la arena.

Nami: Sabes Luffy, yo también he comido una fruta del diablo según me contó Ace.

Luffy: Pero tu puedes Nadar perfectamente.

Nami: Ace dijo que es una fruta algo especial porque los sintomas de los que no puedes nadar y eso no aparecen hasta que sea mas mayor.

Luffy: Nami.

Nami: ¿Que?

Luffy: ¿Querras formar parte de mi tripulación para que me convierta en el rey de los piratas?

Nami: Yo...


	16. Chapter 15

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

Nami: Sabes Luffy, yo tambien he comido una fruta del diablo segun me conto Ace.

Luffy: Pero tu puedes Nadar perfectamente.

Nami: Ace dijo que es una fruta algo especial porque los sintomas de los que no puedes nadar y eso no aparecen hasta que sea mas mayor.

Luffy: Nami.

Nami: ¿Que?

Luffy: ¿Querras formar parte de mi tripulacion para que me combierta en el rey de los piratas?

Nami: Yo...

Nami paro de jugar y miro a Luffy con cara seria y luego bajo la mirada a la arena.

Nami: Yo Luffy no seria buena en tu tripulacion, solo soy una carga incluso no puedo atrapar ni un solo pez ni una lagartija.

Luffy: No seras una carga Nami, incluso has conseguido enseñarme un poco a nadar aunque me hunda, eres de todo menos una carga.

Nami miro a Luffy y le dedico una sonrisa, Luffy se la devolvio y los dos siguieron jugando.

**AL ANOCHECER.**

Sabo y Ace habian vuelto con un festin para organizar una barbacoa todos juntos. Sanji bajo hacia apenas unos minutos para preparar la carne, Luffy y Nami se divertian con Chooper y con Ussop. Zoro, Robin, Ace y Sabo hablaban animadamente y Franky junto a Brook ayudaban a Sanji o en el caso de Brook cantaba alguna cancion. Ace se acerco al grupo de Ussop, Chooper, Nami y Luffy que en ese momento Ussop les contaba una de sus historias "reales".

Ace: Nami y Luffy puedo hablar con vosotros.

Luffy y Nami asintieron algo nerviosos por si Ace se enfadaria con ellos por haberse comido toda la carne, fueron hasta dentro de la cabaña y alli se sentaron los tres en la mesa. Ace dejo el frasco de antidoto encima de la mesa y Nami y Luffy se lo quedaron mirando.

Nami: ¿Que es eso?

Ace: Nami ya te conte que te lanzaron una especie de hechizo y por eso eres pequeña, ¿no?

Nami solo asintio. Y Ace cogio el frasco.

Ace: Pues este es el antidoto que te hara crecer de nuevo.

En unos minutos todo estubo en silencio.

Luffy: Yo quiero crecer Ace.

La voz de Luffy aunque fuera en esos momentos un niño sonaba completamente seria, incluso Ace se sorprendio.

Ace: Ya sabia que tu querrias crecer Luffy, pero Nami aun no lo ha decidido.

Nami: Ya lo he decidido.

Los dos la miraron y ella hablo.

Nami: No quiero crecer aun.


	17. Chapter 16

_**ANTERIORMENTE:**_

Ace: Nami ya te conté que te lanzaron una especie de hechizo y por eso eres pequeña, ¿no?

Nami solo asintió. Y Ace cogió el frasco.

Ace: Pues este es el antídoto que te hará crecer de nuevo.

En unos minutos todo estuvo en silencio.

Luffy: Yo quiero crecer Ace.

La voz de Luffy aunque fuera en esos momentos un niño sonaba completamente seria, incluso Ace se sorprendió.

Ace: Ya sabia que tu querrías crecer Luffy, pero Nami aun no lo ha decidido.

Nami: Ya lo he decidido.

Los dos la miraron y ella hablo.

Nami: No quiero crecer aun.

Luffy: Nami, ¿porque no?

Nami guardo silencio un rato hasta que al final hablo.

Nami: Ace me contó que de niña no pude disfrutar como cualquier niño debe disfrutar de la infancia. Quiero que aunque tenga presente esa infancia quiero tener buenos recuerdos de esta.

Ace le sonrió y se acerco a ella levantándola y cargándosela en el cuello mientras Luffy se quejaba de que el también quería subir.

Ace: Y dime princesita, ¿cuanto tiempo quieres ser una niña?

Nami se quedo un rato pensando y luego miro a Luffy debajo de ellos.

Nami: Luffy, cuando crezcas ¿cuanto tiempo os quedareis en la isla?

Luffy dejo de tirar de los pantalones y la camiseta de Ace y miro a Nami en lo alto. Se quedo un rato pensando y luego sonrió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Luffy: Todo el tiempo que mi navegante quiera.

Nami sonrió con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Luffy.

Nami: Entonces Ace serán tres o cuatro días que estaré pequeña luego dame el antídoto.

Ace: Esta bien princesa ahora vamos a contárselo a los demás.

Salieron de la cabaña y se lo contaron a todos los cuales se alegraron de que su navegante volviera con ellos. Al anochecer planearon de hacer una barbacoa donde hubo un pequeño concurso de comer que gano Luffy a pesar de ser pequeño. Cuando ya era de noche Ace le dio unas gotas del antídoto a Luffy y el saco la lengua en gesto de mal gusto. Luego todos acamparon en la playa y se durmieron todos.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:**

Unos grandes ronquidos despertaron a Nami que dormia junto a Robin. Todos se habían dormido tarde lo cual nada ni nadie los despertaría hasta mas tarde, Nami asomo la cabeza por encima de la manta que la tapaba y miro de donde venian esos grandes ronquidos y vio unos pies saliendo de la mata en la que anoche dormía Luffy, se acerco lentamente y se quedo mirandolo. Había crecido ya no era pequeño, se puso a cuclillas a su lado y con un palo del suelo empezó a pincharlo en la zona de la cara con cuidado de no darle en los ojos. De repente los ronquidos cesaron y Luffy se sentó haciendo que la manta callera y le dejara ver. Volvía a ser grande como antes.

Nami: ¿Luffy?

Luffy miro en dirección a Nami y parpadeo repetidas veces hasta que le dedico una sonrisa.

Luffy: Hola Nami.

Nami: Has crecido.

Luffy miro todo su cuerpo y salto de alegría y se puso ha gritar como loco despertando a casi todos menos a Zoro que dormía como un tronco.

**DOS DÍAS DESPUES:**

La tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja desembarcaba de la playa despidiéndose de Sabo el cual se despedía con la mano. Ace, Luffy y Nami se despedían de el a gritos desde la barandilla del Sunny. Nami había aceptado irse con ellos y Ace la acompañaba para protegerla mientras era pequeña. Cuando porfin los gritos de despedida cesaron todos se dirigieron a el centro del barco para ver a que isla irían ahora que su navegante estaba de vuelta. Robin le entrego la brújula a Nami y ella la miro raro ya que esta que tenia eran tres pequeñas brújulas en una y Robin le explico como funcionaba, una de las tres brújulas se movía salvajemente y (por pena de muerta para todos los nakamas) Luffy decidió que irían a la isla a la que apuntaba esa brújula.

**_Hola :)... lo se matadme por estar casi dos semanas sin subir capitulo pero la semana pasada estaba de vacaciones y mis padres al ver que dependo mucho de mi móvil me prohibieron llevarlo es decir estuve como una semana sin móvil y no pude ni escribir ni nada. Pero lo siento igualmente así que he hecho este capitulo mas largo y la semana que viene seguiré como siempre._**


	18. Nota

Hola :) se que esto no es capitulo pero necesito hablar con vosotros (el capitulo tranquilos que estara en media hora o menos)

Queria hablaros de que llevo mas de un año con esta historia de Tu Y Yo La Pareja Perfecta y muchos sabreis que he tenido muchoa retrasos con los capitulos, pues no van a parar, lo siento, quiero en esta nota abrirme lo mejor posible con vosotros.

Mi familia no esta pasando un byen momento con la crisis y todo y el año pasado empeze a trabajar en el campo con mis abuelos en verano, pero este año es diferente, mis padres casi no estan en casa y he de ocuparme de mi tio y mi hermano pequeño ademas de que trabajo para unos amigos de mis padres, trabajo 12 horas durante todo el dia y entre semana. Me despierto a las 6 de la mañana para a las 6:30 empezar a trabajar y me es muy dificil encontrar tiempo para escribir y no penseis que solo es escribir, tengo unas cuentas de wattpad en la que las historias estan pausadas por el mismo motivo. Lo que quiero llegar es que porfavor no me metais prisas por actualizar justo en lunes como muy tarde actualizare en martes pero sino sera lunes. Y muchas gracias por estarme apollando ya mas de un año muchas gracas :)


	19. Chapter 17

_**ANTERIORMENTE:**_

**DOS DIAS DESPUES:**

La tripulacion de los Sombrero de Paja desembarcaba de la playa despidiendose de Sabo el cual se despedia con la mano. Ace, Luffy y Nami se despedian de el a gritos desde la barandilla del Sunny. Nami habia aceptado irse con ellos y Ace la acompañaba para protegerla mientras era pequeña. Cuando porfin los gritos de despedida cesaron todos se diriguieron a el centro del barco para ver a que isla irian ahora que su navegante estaba de vuelta. Robin le entrego la brujula a Nami y ella la miro raro ya que esta que tenia eran tres pequeñas brujulas en una y Robin le explico como funuionaba, una de las tres brujulas se movia salvajemente y (por pena de muerta para todos los nakamas) Luffy decidio que irian a la isla a la que apuntaba esa brujula.

**TRES DIAS DESPUES:**

Llevaban tres dias navegando y aun no habian visto tierra, la comida a pesar de que repostaron mucha en la isla en la que estaban Sabo, Ace y Nami se les estaba agotando, mientras en la barrandilla del barco Luffy, Chooper, Ace y Ussop intentaban pescar algo de comida. Pero no habia manera de que picaran habian castado dos barras y media de pan como cebo y despues de que Sanji les descubriera y les quitara la barra de pan se volvio a la cocina pensando en que hacer de comer para la tripulacion, Nami y Robin estaban en el camarote de Nami segun les habian dicho haciendo "cosas de chicas" pero en verdad Nami estaba trabajando en un mapa y Robin estaba leyendo uno de sus muchos libros de arqueologia. Zoro estaba entrenando y Franky y Brook estaban bajo una sombrilla en el cesped del barco porque Franky habia elavorado una armadura contra los reflejos por seguridad y Brook... Brook decia que queria ponerse moreno pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que era solo huesos pero sigue intentando ponerse moreno. Al rato Nami y Robin salieron a la proa del barco.

Nami: ¿Ussop?

Ussop se giro para ver a Nami que estaba a su lado.

Ussop: ¿Que pasa Nami?

Nami: Dejame tus prismaticos, porfavor.

Ussop miroa alrededor del barco pero no vio ninguna isla.

Ussop: Pero no hay ninguna isla que se pueda ver.

Nami: Dejamelos.

Ussop le paso los prismaticos a Nami la cual se los puso y en vez de mirar hacia los lados de barco miro hacia arriba. Luego Nami sonrio triunfadora.

Nami: Tengo que decirselo a Franky, toma Ussop y graciass.

Nami le tiro los prismaticos a Ussop el cual los cojio al vuelo, cuando vio a Nami correr hacia Franky se los puso y miro arriba del barco entonces su cara empezo a ponerse palida y luego señalo un punto en el cielo y empezo a tartamudear.

Ussop: Es-s... es-s...

Nami: FRANKYYY PREPARA LOS PROPULSORES VAMOS A LA ISLA DEL CIELO!

Ussop: UNA ISLA!


	20. Chapter 18

_**ANTERIORMENTE:**_

Nami: ¿Ussop?

Ussop se giro para ver a Nami que estaba a su lado.

Ussop: ¿Que pasa Nami?

Nami: Dejame tus prismaticos, porfavor.

Ussop miroa alrededor del barco pero no vio ninguna isla.

Ussop: Pero no hay ninguna isla que se pueda ver.

Nami: Dejamelos.

Ussop le paso los prismaticos a Nami la cual se los puso y en vez de mirar hacia los lados de barco miro hacia arriba. Luego Nami sonrio triunfadora.

Nami: Tengo que decirselo a Franky, toma Ussop y graciass.

Nami le tiro los prismaticos a Ussop el cual los cojio al vuelo, cuando vio a Nami correr hacia Franky se los puso y miro arriba del barco entonces su cara empezo a ponerse palida y luego señalo un punto en el cielo y empezo a tartamudear.

Ussop: Es-s... es-s...

Nami: FRANKYYY PREPARA LOS PROPULSORES VAMOS A LA ISLA DEL CIELO!

Ussop: UNA ISLA!

Chooper: ¿¡COMO UNA ISLA PUEDE VOLAR?!

Luffy se acerco a Nami y le toco el hombro llamando su atencion.

Luffy: Oye Nami.

Nami: ¿Que pasa Luffy?

Luffy: ¿Vamos a ir a esa isla?

Luffy señalo con el dedo a la isla que flotaba en el cielo azul.

Nami: Si, Capitan.

Luffy: ¿Capitan? Nunca me llamabas capitan.

Nami: ¿Y como te llamaba?

Luffy: Idiota, agota comida, pesado, imbecil...

Ace se acerco a Luffy y le tapo la boca con la mano.

Ace: Nami, le decias palabras feas.

Nami: ¿Como cuales?

Luffy: Pues como cabr...

Ace le volvio a tapar la boca.

Ace: A partir de ahora le llamaras Luffy.

Nami: Esta bien.

Al rato Franky le chillo a Nami que estaban ya listos para alzarse y conseguir llegar a la isla del cielo volando.

Nami: Id a vuestros camarotes y no salgais hasta que Franky lo diga.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos camarotes.

**Hola se que es corto pero tengo prisa y el siguiente espero hacerlo mas largo que este :)**


End file.
